


Familial Relations

by henshin



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshin/pseuds/henshin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A giant thank-you to my beta for holding my hand the whole way through this.  Estirose, I really hope this is to your liking, and I'm sorry the title is such crap.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Familial Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/gifts).



> A giant thank-you to my beta for holding my hand the whole way through this. Estirose, I really hope this is to your liking, and I'm sorry the title is such crap.

Taiga stared at them like he'd just been told that Wataru had been kidnapped by an ex-con from Argentina with a fetish for wrapping purple scarves around the necks of beautiful people. Wataru was refusing to meet his eyes, instead staring at a pile of sawdust on the floor as though it was the most interesting thing the room. Taiga frowned.

"Wataru is family," he said. "Family should have dinner together, right, Wataru?"

"Listen to me," Megumi started hotly before Wataru could reply. "Wataru already has plans tonight. With us. You can spend Christmas with him if you want. Tomorrow. Besides," she added when Taiga opened his mouth to speak, "Christmas is for couples anyway. You're his brother, not his boyfriend."

"Then you should spend tonight with Nago-san and leave Wataru in my care," Taiga said. "Wataru isn't your husband."

"We invited him because he had no one to spend tonight with," Megumi sniffed, stepping forward and taking hold of Wataru's arm. "But now he does, so you can go home and leave him to us."

"Um, guys," Wataru said in a small voice. Three pairs of eyes descended on him like hawks narrowing in on the same prey. Wataru wilted a little. "We could all have dinner together?"

Everyone went silent. Then: "Nonsense," Taiga scoffed, grabbing Wataru's other arm and glaring at Megumi. "You're eating with me. I've already made the reservations."

"Did you even ask him before you did that?" Megumi demanded. She tightened her grip on Wataru's arm. "You have to stick up for yourself, Wataru, or else he'll just keep pushing you around forever."

They stared each other down, neither willing to give in. Wataru looked back and forth between them, then down to where his arms were trapped by his side. He tried to shake them off, but it was no good; their arms were wrapped around his own like iron clamps.

The sound of Nago snapping his phone shut startled them all; Megumi loosened her hold on Wataru's arm, and Taiga let go completely. Wataru took the opportunity to shake himself free and rubbed at his arm, wincing. Megumi's grip was strong enough to bruise.

Megumi's eyes narrowed at the smug look on Nago's face. "What did you do?"

The sight of Nago fighting to hide his smirk made his face look like it was breaking in two. "The reservation for Nobori, Wataru, and an additional two guests is in one hour," he said loftily. "Come, Wataru, let's take a bath and deepen the bonds of our friendship before we leave."

Megumi and Taiga grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away from Wataru's bathroom. "Wataru can bathe by himself," Megumi said. Nago took one look at Taiga's dark frown and nodded meekly.

 

 

"You should stop," Nago insisted as Megumi took another long swig. "You can't even taste that right now; it's a waste of good wine."

Megumi cocked her head as though considering his words before shaking her head. Giggling, she raised the glass to her lips again. Nago folded his arms and shook his head disapprovingly.

Megumi glanced at Wataru and Taiga sitting across the table and paused mid-gulp, choking on her wine and spewing all over the table. Her glass sloshed over when she slammed it down. Nago reached over and gently pried it away while she was distracted, dragging it to his own side of the table and finishing the glass in one gulp.

"You," Megumi slurred at Wataru. Her head lolled forward for a moment before she caught herself and dragged it up to stare at him again. "You're really dense, you know that?"

"Eh?" Wataru's cheeks were rosy and he looked like he had no idea what Megumi was talking about. Well, that was fine; neither did Nago, and Taiga was perfectly happy to pretend he didn't understand what she was getting at either.

Nago was staring at the empty wine glass with a look of great concentration, as though he could make it full again simply by glaring at it. Taiga took pity on him and refilled the glass, keeping one eye on Wataru to make sure he didn't fall over while Taiga was otherwise occupied.

"I mean, look at that," Megumi continued, attempting to jerk her head in Taiga's direction. She ended up staring at the ceiling. When Wataru too looked up at the ceiling, she frowned. Nago smirked at the sight of his wife making a fool of herself, then frowned too. His wife shouldn't be making a fool of herself; she shouldn't have been drunk in the first place. Her turned to tell her so.

"Not that," Megumi snapped before he could open his mouth. "I mean that thing beside you."

Wataru looked confused. For a moment, so did Nago; then realisation crept over his face like the sun peeking over the horizon, and Taiga cursed inwardly. If Megumi didn't do him in, he was sure Nago would.

"Thing?" Wataru looked around blankly, blinking. "You mean Niisan?"

"_Yes_," Megumi said. "That. You," she continued, swinging her head until she was glaring at Taiga, simultaneously reaching over and grabbing the newly replenished wine glass from Nago's outstretched hands. "You don't act like a normal brother." She drained the wine in three quick gulps. Taiga felt vaguely repulsed.

"Huh?" Wataru blinked. "I don't?"

"Not you, dummy," Megumi said absently. "_You_," she said imperiously, relinquishing her hold on the wineglass to point an accusing finger in Taiga's direction. "Are you his brother or not?"

"Huh?" Wataru repeated, looking at him questioningly. "Niisan?"

"There are different kinds of love!" Megumi said loudly. She slammed her hand on the table for emphasis. "There is family -- family -- familial love. This is between a family. From one person in a family to another. Um." She hiccuped. "Like brothers. Then there is friendship. You guys aren't friends."

Wataru was beginning to look distraught. "We're not?"

"Then there's romantic love!" Megumi sang, arms waving dramatically. Taiga glanced around the restaurant furtively; as he'd suspected, there were several couples staring at them.

"Hey." Megumi poked his forehead. "Pay attention to me! You act like his boyfriend. You're jealous like his boyfriend. And _you_." She jabbed her finger at Wataru. "You _let_ him. That's not normal."

Taiga shot Wataru an apprehensive look. Wataru glanced at him shyly and looked away -- was that a blush? Taiga thought it might be, but Wataru's cheeks had already been red, so he wasn't sure. Slowly, he reached out and rested one hand on Wataru's arm. Then Wataru turned to look at him again, face hopeful and uncertain, and Taiga knew he'd been right. He molded their hands together, smiling at the grin that broke out on Wataru's face.

"You like me, Niisan?"

Taiga nodded and squeezed Wataru's hand, smiling all the wider when his hand received a squeeze in return.

They both ignored Megumi's loud "OH MY GOD I WAS RIGHT" as her husband dragged her away, sick of being publicly humiliated by her drunken displays.


End file.
